Chasing Liberty
by IceLycoris
Summary: Genap sepuluh tahun setelah Jiang Cheng menetap di Amerika bersama keponakannya, ia membuka toko sihir dengan kedok toko kue, dengan harapan dapat memberikan hidup yang damai untuk keponakannya. Disaat yang bersamaan Lan Xichen ketua kelompok sihir dari Gusu mengejar tiket kereta sihir terakhirnya ke San Francisco sebelum terjadinya pembantaian kaum penyihir lagi. (LXC/JC)


**Chasing Liberty**

**.**

Tahun 1962, genap sepuluh tahun setelah Jiang Cheng menetap di Amerika bersama keponakannya, ia membuka toko sihir dengan kedok toko kue, dengan harapan dapat memberikan hidup yang damai untuk keponakannya.

Disaat yang bersamaan Lan Xichen ketua kelompok sihir dari Gusu mengejar tiket kereta sihir terakhirnya ke San Francisco sebelum terjadinya pembantaian kaum penyihir lagi.

**.**

**Bab 1 : Titik Aman.**

**.**

Makam pertama yang pernah Jiang Cheng kunjungi adalah makam dari kakek-neneknya di atas bukit lima kilometer dari rumahnya. Jalannya sedikit mendaki dan hanya bisa dilewati oleh sepeda dan juga pejalan kaki, daerahnya ditutupi oleh pohon bambu hijau tinggi yang terlihat seram ketika malam datang. Jiang Cheng yang saat itu berusia 4 tahun duduk di bagian belakang sepeda ayahnya sembaring memegang batangan dupa dengan tangan satunya memeluk pinggang ayahnya kuat. Tak jauh darinya kakaknya, Jiang Yanli, mengekor di belakang dengan sepeda berkeranjang yang dipenuhi oleh bunga Magnolia, sepedanya agak kebesaran karena itu milik ibunya.

Hanya ada dua kubur yang berada di tengah hutan bambu, kubur tersebut dihiasi oleh nisan yang memiliki ukiran nama, Jiang Cheng yang saat itu belum tau benar cara membaca hanya bisa melafalkan tulisan _Jiang_ yang menjadi nama marga-nya. Jiang Yanli yang sudah beberapa kali berkunjung sudah tau apa yang harus dilakukan, ia mengeluarkan kertas mantera kecil dari dalam sakunya dan meniupkannya ke udara. Seketika angin datang dan menyapu dedaunan yang menutupi kuburan kakek-neneknya. Jiang Cheng menatap takjub karena ia belum diajarkan mantera oleh Ayahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ayahnya membungkuk mencabuti rumput liar sekitar kubur. Jiang Yanli membimbing adiknya untuk menaburkan bunga dan membantunya menyalakan dupa. Lalu Ayahnya menepuk pundak Jiang Cheng dan menyuruhnya untuk berdoa. Namun Jiang Cheng kecil tak tau harus berdoa apa karena ia belum pernah melihat kakek-neneknya.

"Berdoalah agar mereka masuk surga."

Jiang Cheng tidak mengerti apa itu surga, ia tidak paham. Bagaimana kakek-neneknya bisa masuk surga jika mereka dikubur di tanah? Dan lagi menurut Ibunya hidup setelah kematian hanyalah omong kosong. Jadi Jiang Cheng tidak berdoa saat itu, ia hanya menatap ke arah kubur kakek-neneknya hingga saatnya mereka pulang.

Saat sampai rumah Jiang Cheng terus memikirkan arti kematian, kenapa manusia harus mati dan berakhir di dalam tanah? Kenapa kakek-neneknya harus berakhir di dalam tanah? Bukankah mereka keluarga Jiang? Keluarga yang menurut Ibunya merupakan keturunan penyihir murni yang bisa meramu obat paling mujarab hingga membuat orang-orang tetap hidup lebih lama? Lalu mengapa kakek-neneknya tidak bisa terus bernapas dan malah berbaring di dalam tanah?

Jiang Cheng berpikir sangat keras hingga ia tertidur kelelahan. Ketika tengah malam Jiang Cheng terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melompat dari kasur dan berlari keluar kamar menangis. Ia baru saja bermimpi kedua orang tuanya meninggal, jantungnya berhenti berdetak, dan tidak ada satupun ramuan obat yang membuat mereka bangkit kembali. Jiang Yanli yang mendengar tangisan adiknya pun berusaha menenangkan, memeluknya dengan sayang, Jiang Cheng mendengar detak jantung kakaknya, merasa aman dan hangat dalam pelukannya.

"A-Cheng tidak perlu takut, kakak disini," tangan kakaknya mengelus kepalanya lembut, "Kakak tidak akan pergi." Jiang Cheng terbuai, menghapus air matanya dengan tangan kecilnya, namun ketika pandangannya mulai kembali jernih ia tak melihat siapa pun.

Hanya hitam dan kesunyian.

Terlalu sunyi.

Ia takut. Sangat. Takut.

"Hah!"

Jiang Cheng membuka matanya. Kepalanya luar biasa sakit dan matanya sedikit berair. Mimpi buruk pertamanya setelah sepuluh tahun, dan ia benci rasanya. Jiang Cheng menegakan tubuhnya, melepaskan beberapa helai kertas menempel di lengannya yang tidak tertutup oleh kemeja, lalu melirik malas ke jendela apartemennya. Langit sudah berwarna ungu tua dengan semburat warna jingga di ujungnya. Jam berapa sekarang? Lima? Enam? Sepertinya ia ketiduran saat menghitung pembukuan toko, dan ia belum membuat makan malam untuk Jin Ling. Ia mengutuk dibalik helaan nafasnya.

Jiang Cheng menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi meja makan, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menghapus air matanya diam-diam. Dari semua hal yang ia benci di dunia ini mengapa harus mimpi itu. Mimpi yang ia coba untuk buang jauh-jauh, mimpi yang menjadi alasan utama kenapa ia memilih untuk berlayar ribuan mil jauhnya dengan membawa keponakannya dan menetap di Amerika. Jiang Cheng menghela nafas lagi.

Bicara soal keponakannya, Jin Ling, dimana anak itu? Sudah hampir malam dan ia masih belum kembali dari toko kelontong tiga blok dari apartemen, padahal ia hanya memintanya untuk berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan. Bocah itu!

Jiang Cheng bangkit berdiri, mengambil sweater lengan panjangnya berniat untuk mencari keponakannya, dan bersumpah akan mematahkan kakinya jika ia ketemu. Namun niatnya terhalang dengan bunyi pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Sosok Jin Ling terlihat dengan tas penuh belanjaan dan beberapa kotak terbungkus kertas coklat. Kepalanya nyaris terkubur oleh tumpukkan kotak. Jin Ling mengintip.

"Dari mana saja kamu?"

"Uhm.. Toko?"

Tidak salah, dan Jiang Cheng malas berdebat. Ia membiarkan keponakannya masuk ke dalam apartemen, dan berjalan ke arah dapur mulai menyiapkan makan malam. Jin Ling meletakkan tumpukan belanjaan dan buku di meja makan.

"Nyoya Lin menitipkan paman akar teratai."

"Oh"

Nyonya Lin, perempuan tua tiongkok yang tinggal di gedung apartemen mereka yang suka membantu Jiang Cheng menjaga Jin Ling ketika usianya masih 3 tahun, tahun saat Jiang Cheng sedang gila-gilanya merintis toko miliknya. Seminggu yang lalu pinggangnya sakit karena jatuh dari tangga, dan terpaksa jalan menggunakan tongkat. Jiang Cheng yang mendengar kabarnya langsung membuka peti kayu tanaman obatnya dan meracik obat sambil membisikkan mantra, sebelum akhirnya menggabungkannya dengan adonan bakpao babi, dan mengirim sekeranjang ke depan pintu rumah Nyonya Lin. Keesokan harinya pinggangnya sembuh dan ia sudah bisa berjalan normal lagi ketika melewati jalanan menanjak di depan gedung apartemen mereka. Jiang Cheng pura pura tidak tahu bagaimana Nyonya Lin bisa sembuh, dan mengabaikannya ketika Nyonya Lin memaksanya memberitahu apa yang ia masukkan dalam bakpao babi. Anggap saja tanda terima kasih karena pernah membantunya mengurus keponakannya.

Jiang Cheng mengambil kotak berlapis kertas coklat, membukanya. Isinya benar akar teratai dan beberapa bumbu masakan Cina. Mungkin ia akan membuatkan sup akar teratai untuk malam ini.

**-oOo-**

San Francisco, Agustus 1962.

Senin, bukan hari libur. Matahari belum terbit benar, dan jalanan masih sepi. Jiang Cheng mendorong buka pintu belakang tokonya dengan bahu, selagi tangannya mengangkat tumpukan bahan kue. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang baru pukul lima pagi, dan ia sudah harus berada di toko dan membuat kue.

Toko kue miliknya bernama _Liánhuā Wù_. Toko kue kecil dengan papan berlambang bunga teratai, terletak dua blok dari apartemennya, sepuluh menit berjalan kaki. Letaknya strategis di dekat jalan utama komplek _Chinatown_, sehingga selalu sibuk. Terutama pagi hari, karena hanya di pagi hari ia menyiapkan kue ubi manis dan juga roti isi daging babi yang menjadi ciri khas tokonya, dan selalu habis sebelum pukul sepuluh. Sebenarnya tokonya menjual varian kue yang lain, namun tidak ada yang bisa menolak manisnya rasa kue ubi dan gurih dan lezatnya roti isi babi untuk sarapan bukan? Apalagi jika itu buatan langsung pemilik toko.

Ia mengambil apron di dekat konter dapur, mengikatnya di pinggang sebelum mengikat gulung rambutnya tinggi dan mulai memasak. Ia hanya punya waktu sekitar tiga jam sebelum toko buka, dan ia harus sudah selesai memanggang paling tidak empat puluh menit sebelum toko buka. Ia harus mengelap kaca dan membersihkan lantai di depan. Jiang Cheng sudah benci duluan hari ini.

Sebenarnya Jiang Cheng bisa saja menyewa beberapa pegawai untuk membantunya di toko, jadi setidaknya setiap pagi ia punya lebih banyak waktu di apartemen dan rileks. Namun entah kenapa setiap ide itu dijalankan hasilnya tidak pernah bisa sejalan dengan keinginan. Entah pegawainya yang tidak bisa mengikuti kemauannya yang tinggi dan berakhir di pecat, atau mereka yang secara relawan memilih untuk keluar. Jadi selama 5 tahun terakhir ini hanya dirinya sendiri yang bertugas, membuat kue, melayani pembeli, dan bersih-bersih. Jin Ling kadang datang membantu sebelum berangkat sekolah, membersihkan jendela atau menyapu lantai namun tidak lebih dari itu karena jika lebih Jiang Cheng yakin tokonya akan hancur lebur, atau minimal kebakaran.

Anak itu tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Anak itu baru menginjak 12 tahun dengan sifat remaja awal pada umumnya; naif, keras kepala, dan menyusahkan. Tapi mau bagaimana pun Jiang Cheng tidak bisa mengabaikan anak itu, satu-satunya manusia yang memiliki darah yang sama dengan kakaknya. Keponakannya tersayang walau ia enggan mengungkapkannya, dan satu-satunya alasan baginya untuk tetap hidup walau harus jauh dari tanah kelahirannya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja agar anak itu aman.

Jiang Cheng menghela nafas lagi. Merasa naif dengan kata aman. Apa yang ia tahu mengenai rasa aman? Selama ia bernafas ia selalu menyembunyikan identitasnya meskipun ia sudah pindah jauh dari tanah kelahirannya. Memang benar mereka sudah menumbangkan Wen Ruohan, salah satu ketua dari pemburu penyihir, namun itu tidak menutup kemungkinan akan muncul orang lain yang akan menggantikan ambisi bodohnya untuk membunuh kaumnya sendiri.

Ia menatap loyang demi loyang adonan roti yang sudah diisi daging babi, siap dilumuri telur kocok dan sedikit biji wijen sebelum di panggang. Kepalanya sedikit sakit ketika melihat ke arah jam, hanya tinggal satu setengah jam untuk membuat kue ubi.

Tak sampai sejam, aroma manis dari gula dan gurih dari rempah tercium hingga keluar oven. Semua kue dan roti sudah siap, tinggal menunggu untuk dingin sedikit sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam etalase. Ia masih punya tiga puluh menit sebelum toko buka. Ia keluar dari dapur melepas apron miliknya dan mulai membersihkan tokonya. Matahari sudah terlihat jelas dengan awan yang berarak, cahaya masuk kedalam toko dan membuat lantai kayu bersinar, beberapa orang sudah berlalu lalang di jalan mengejar kereta kabel dengan pakaian tebal karena sudah mau pertengahan November, dan sebentar lagi ulang tahun Jin Ling.

**-oOo-**

Jika Jin Ling bisa menceritakan tentang keluarganya, mungkin ia akan bercerita tentang pamannya. Dan jika ia hanya bisa mendeskripsikan pamannya dengan kata-kata, mungkin ia akan mengatakan penyihir dengan temperamen buruk. Ironis memang padahal dirinya mewarisi sifat yang sama, namun dirinya ditambahi oleh sifat nona muda yang menurut pamannya sangat mirip dengan mendiang ayah-nya. Jin Ling tidak bisa mengelak karena ia tak pernah melihat ayahnya, atau ibunya yang dibilang memiliki mata yang mirip dengannya. Dan bicara soal penyihir, Jin Ling tidak mengatakan omong kosong karena dirinya juga seorang penyihir. Sebenarnya awalnya ia tak yakin apakah keluarganya sebenarnya penyihir atau mantan pemain sirkus yang pernah ia tonton di televisi, namun semakin ia besar ia yakin sapu yang bergerak sendiri ataupun piring yang bisa mencuci sendiri bukan atraksi sirkus.

Ingatannya pertamanya tentang sihir adalah ketika umurnya baru empat tahun. Saat itu ia mendapatkan mimpi buruk tentang monster di dalam lemari dengan mata merah dan taring tajam, ia ketakutan setengah mati dan melompat dari kasur, berlari ke kamar paman-nya, menyelinap di balik selimutnya.

Pamannya terbangun hendak memaki, namun berhenti ketika ia melihat Jin Ling ketakutan. Jin Ling tahu paman-nya tidak baik dalam kata-kata, jadi ia hanya membenarkan posisi Jin Ling di sampingnya dan melipat kertas yang ada di samping meja tidurnya menjadi bentuk bintang dan melemparnya ke langit langit kamar, dan seketika muncul berbagai rasi bintang yang cukup terang di langit-langit kamar, padahal pamannya benci tidur dengan lampu menyala.

Dan ketika Jin Ling bertanya kepadanya tentang ingatan masa lalunya itu, paman-nya akan menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan, sebelum akhirnya membentaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Ingatan lainnya tentang keluarganya yang keturunan penyihir adalah ketika usia Jin Ling menginjak 6 tahun, ia melihat pamannya mengaduk awan biru dan bunga lotus ke dalam mangkuk besar di dapur apartemen mereka. Mulut paman-nya tak henti hentinya merapalkan mantera dengan suara pelan. Tak sampai beberapa detik, dapur kecil mereka dipenuhi wangi manis vanilla yang lembut, dan Jin Ling kecil menutup mata menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Ia sedang mengintip dari balik kusen pintu mengendap-endap, tidak ingin pamannya melihatnya lalu memarahi-nya lagi.

Siang itu Jin Ling pulang ke rumah dengan luka lebam dan juga lutut yang tergores. Ia baru saja berkelahi dengan anak tetangga, perkelahian itu tidak seimbang karena Jin Ling dipukuli empat orang sekaligus. Dan ia berbohong ketika pamannya bertanya mengapa ia bisa babak belur seperti itu ketika membukakan pintu.

"Aku... jatuh dari atas pohon," Jin Ling bersuara kecil nyaris berbisik. Paman-nya menyengit tidak suka, tahu akan kebohongan kecilnya. Ia yang membesarkan Jin Ling ketika anak itu masih mengemut jempol, bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu kebohongan yang dilakukannya?

"Jangan berbohong!" Suara paman-nya meninggi. Jin Ling mengecil di depan kakinya, mengalihkan pandangannya tertangkap basah. Pamannya mendengus kesal, menarik lengan Jin Ling dan menyeretnya ke ruang tamu dan memarahi-nya selama lima belas menit sembaring mengobati luka gores di lututnya dengan tanaman herbal dari kotak obat-nya, tidak memperdulikan rintihan Jin Ling yang kesakitan.

Setelah paman-nya menutup luka Jin Ling dengan kain putih ia bangkit berdiri, "Diam disitu atau kupatahkan kakimu!" lalu beranjak menuju dapur meninggalkannya. Namun bukan Jin Ling namanya jika ia mematuhi perkataan Jiang Cheng. Setakut apapun ia dengannya sejauh ini ia tak pernah benar-benar di pukul, sehingga perintahnya terkadang terdengar seperti omong kosong saja.

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu lima menit yang lalu, sekarang Jin Ling berdiri dibalik kusen pintu. Matanya membesar sebesar ceri ranum, menatap takjub ketika paman mengayunkan tangan kirinya dan pintu kabinet dapur terbuka, melayangkan sekotak cokelat bubuk ke arah mangkuk sebelum akhirnya menuangkan isinya sendiri dengan perlahan.

Dalam hati Jin Ling menebak apa yang sedang dibuat paman-nya. Apakah itu kue kering? atau panekuk cokelat? Tapi tadi pagi pamannya baru saja membuat panekuk buah untuk sarapan, dan dirinya tahu bahwa pamannya tak akan suka jika ia makan makanan yang sama untuk satu hari. Dan lagi walaupun pamannya senang membuat makanan manis bukan berarti ia akan memberikan dirinya makanan manis setiap hari. Tapi bukannya barusan pamannya memasukkan cokelat bubuk ke dalam mangkuk bukan? Tapi cokelat bubuk juga bisa digunakan untuk bumbu masakan asin seperti kari seperti yang pamannya buat minggu lalu. Namun tidak mungkin kari akan memiliki wangi vanili. Jin Ling menyatukan alis-nya terlalu banyak berpikir tentang apa yang sedang dibuat tanpa sadar bahwa pamannya sudah ada di depannya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah berani membantah perintahku ya!" Jin Ling mendongak menatap wajah paman-nya yang seram sambil berkecak pinggang. Seketika itu juga Jin Ling terangkat dari lantai, tangan pamannya mengayun lagi dan tubuh Jin Ling di taruh di atas sofa ruang tamu dekat televisi. "Sekali lagi kau bergerak, aku tak tak akan segan-segan memukulmu!" Lalu paman-nya menghilang lagi ke dapur.

Kali ini Jin Ling diam mematuhi, menatap keluar jendela apartemen kecilnya sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan ke kain putih yang sudah longgar dari lututnya, dan dengan sedikit inisiatif berusaha membenahi lilitan kain di lututnya, berusaha mengingat pergerakan telaten paman-nya tadi. Percobaan pertama tidak berhasil, sama halnya dengan yang kedua dan ketiga. Ketika ini mencoba lagi paman-nya sudah ada di depan pintu dapur dengan mangkuk _ramekin_ putih yang mengeluarkan asap dengan wangi cokelat menggoda.

"JIN LING!" Paman-nya marah, lagi. namun lebih parah karena ia langsung mendatanginya. Menepuk kasar tangan Jin Ling dan membenarkan lilitan tanaman herbal yang isinya sudah berjatuhan sebagian di lantai. Lalu mulai memarahi-nya lagi selama sepuluh menit dengan alis menukik tajam, namun Jin Ling tidak keberatan karena setelah itu ia diberikan semangkuk _souffle_ cokelat lezat yang sudah tidak tinggi lagi karena dingin. Sebelum makan malam tiba lukanya sudah sembuh total.

Jin Ling semakin yakin keluarganya adalah penyihir, dan benar saja ketika ia berulang tahun yang ke-tujuh. Pamannya mendudukkannya di meja ruang makan dan memberinya pelajaran tentang apa asal usul keluarganya yang terus melekat dalam ingatan-nya.

Ayahnya bernama Jin Zixuan, merupakan salah satu penyihir kuat, hidup berbaur dengan manusia dan membuka beberapa bisnis barang antik di Eropa. Lalu Ibunya, Jiang Yanli. Perempuan terhebat dan terbaik, ia membesarkan paman-nya sepanjang hidupnya, mengajarkannya mantra sebelum akhirnya paman-nya bisa melewatinya. Jiang Yanli bukan penyihir yang kuat, namun ia memiliki hati yang tidak dimiliki manusia lainnya. Pamannya tidak bercerita lebih lanjut mengenai ibunya, manik ungu paman-nya terlihat sedih, jadi Jin Ling menyimpan rapat-rapat rasa ingin tahunya.

Pamannya mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka menjadi tentang apa perbedaan penyihir dari tiap daerah, seperti penyihir dari Eropa dan Amerika yang menggunakan tongkat sebagai media penyalur sihir mereka, atau penyihir Asia yang menggunakan kertas sebagai media, namun ada pula beberapa daerah khusus yang menggunakan media lain, seperti alat musik maupun senjata. Atau tingkatan penyihir di mana semakin kuat penyihir itu, iya tak perlu lagi mengucapkan mantra, cukup menggunakan media penyalur, atau bahkan tidak perlu media sama sekali. Jin Ling mendengarkan dengan seksama dengan mata berbinar, membanjiri pamannya dengan banyak pertanyaan mengenai penyihir hingga paman-nya kewalahan.

"Aku juga mau bisa sihir!" Jin Ling berdiri diatas kursi meja makan secara tiba-tiba setelah Pamannya menyelesaikan penjelasannya, "Supaya aku bisa menang saat di pukuli!"

Pamannya menyengit tak suka, ia tahu keponakannya tidak memiliki teman. Terima kasih kepada sifatnya yang menurun kepada Jin Ling. Paman menyentil kening-nya lumayan keras. "Kau belum cukup umur! Dan apa itu? Kau mau melawan manusia biasa dengan sihir?" Jin Ling mengusap dahinya tidak terima, lalu paman-nya melanjutkan, "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain tahu kita penyihir."

"Memang kenapa kalau mereka tahu?"

"Kau akan seperti orang tuamu." Muka Paman sulit di gambarkan, "Mereka dibunuh oleh pemburu penyihir, karena itu kau tidak boleh memberitahu siapa-siapa. Jangan pernah percaya orang lain." Jin Ling tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Paman beranjak dari meja makan dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Kau akan aku ajarkan tahun depan."

Paman-nya tidak ingkar janji. Pada usia Jin Ling yang ke delapan, pamannya meneriaki namanya dari kamar. Jin Ling baru saja selesai mandi datang dengan menyeret kakinya, menggerutu kenapa pamannya harus berteriak-teriak di pagi hari. Kepala Jin Ling keluar dari balik pintu kamar. Paman-nya menggunakan pakaian dari tanah kelahirannya, _qipao_ hitam dengan balutan jubah ungu dan rambut yang digulung longgar. Tangannya dengan telaten merapikan buku-buku berjilid tali yang terlihat tua dan selalu dilarang untuk dipegang olehnya. Jin Ling mengetuk pintu kamar paman-nya perlahan memberitahu kalau ia sudah datang.

Paman-nya hanya mengangguk menyuruhnya masuk, lalu mengeluarkan kertas kuning kecil dan meniupkan kertas tersebut ke arah pintu lemari. Seketika angin berembus dan lingkaran ungu dengan tulisan aneh muncul bersinar. Lalu paman-nya membuka pintu lemari, menyuruhnya untuk ikut. Jin Ling yang tak terlalu paham sihir menatap takjub. Isi lemari paman-nya bukan berisi pakaian lagi, melainkan melainkan sebuah tempat. Sebuah dermaga kecil di pinggir danau yang ditutupi oleh bunga lotus, di ujung dermaga terdapat jalan setapak kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Jin Ling mengekor paman-nya melewati paviliun kecil, yang samar-samar tercium bau dupa. Tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah rumah tradisional Cina yang terlihat apik, rumahnya lumayan besar dengan aksen kayu berwarna muda dengan tirai tipis berwarna ungu dan hijau yang melambai tertiup angin dengan latar bukit hijau yang subur dengan pepohonan. Ketika mereka nyaris mencapai ujung dermaga bagian kiri kanan jalan dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam tanaman obat dan bunga.

"Cepat masuk." Paman-nya membuka pintu besar dengan lambang bunga lotus. Dibalik pintu terdapat ruangan besar yang berlantaikan kayu cokelat terang. Seluruh dinding kayu di sebelah kanan ditutupi lemari yang dipenuhi laci kotak dengan label kanji, sedangkan di sisi lain dinding ada juga sekumpulan kendi aneka ukuran serta terdapat beberapa bunga dan tanaman herbal kering yang digantung dan memberikan aroma segar yang menyenangkan hidungnya. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja hitam pendek yang terbuat dari kayu tua, permukaannya dipenuhi oleh kertas dan juga botol-botol kecil beraneka ragam.

Paman-nya meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja, sebelum akhirnya mengambil seutas tali dan mengikat lengan jubah-nya ke belakang, menyisakan lengan _qipao_ hitamnya yang panjangnya hanya tiga per empat lengan. Jin Ling memasuki ruangan dengan hati-hati, ia tidak mau ditendang keluar oleh paman-nya hanya karena ia menyenggol sesuatu.

"Jin Ling," Pamannya berkata dengan suara mantap, Jin Ling nyaris tersandung. "Mulai hari ini, kamu akan belajar sihir."

Sejak saat itu setiap akhir pekan pamannya akan menutup toko. Menyeretnya ke dalam lemari pakaian, mengajarkannya bertumpuk-tumpuk buku dengan bahasa Mandarin tua yang sebagian besar tidak ia mengerti. Dan memarahinya kalau ia tak bisa melakukan satu mantera dalam satu minggu, lalu mengancam dan mengatainya bodoh karena tidak bisa sehebat orang tuanya.

Jin Ling maklum dengan sifat pamannya, karena keluarganya berasal dari keluarga penyihir hebat, dia hanya ingin menunjukkan yang terbaik Tapi Jin Ling merasa tidak masuk akal kenapa dirinya harus dibandingkan dengan orang tuanya yang sudah berpuluh tahun belajar sihir dan ia baru memulai setengah dekade lalu.

Tapi di lain sisi ia juga merasa kesal karena ia seharusnya memiliki darah penyihir hebat, tapi ia terperangkap dalam satu mantera selama dua minggu. Maksudnya lihatlah Jin Ling sekarang remaja 13 tahun yang masih belum bisa menggunakan mantra mudah seperti membuka kunci pintu, sehingga pamannya menyuruhnya menyalin mantra di kertas kuning kecil selagi pamannya pergi untuk berbelanja bahan makanan.

Dia sudah hampir dua jam disini, tulisannya mulai tidak karu-karuan di kertas kuning, kakinya kesemutan, tangannya sakit dan sudah penuh dengan tinta. Ia benar benar kesal karena tidak bisa menyalin dengan benar. Tidak bisa mencapai titik ekspektasi sang paman.

Jadi Jin Ling membulatkan tekadnya. Mengambil secarik kertas mantera lagi dan menyalin-nya dengan teliti, tak sampai lima menit kertasnya jadi.

Setelah itu ia hanya berkonsentrasi penuh dengan sihirnya. Ia menutup matanya, berusaha mengingat langkah demi langkah tentang bagaimana menyalurkan energi sihirnya. Biarkan aliran sihir berkumpul di tanganmu. Jin Ling menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum akhirnya lemparkan kertas mantra nya ke pintu geser.

Ledakkan kecil terdengar.

Pintu ruang kerja pamannya bolong sekitar dua puluh senti di bagian kenopnya. Ia diam berkeringat dingin, membayangkan pamannya yang akan mematahkan kakinya dengan suara tulang patah yang imajiner. Jadi alih-alih bertanggung jawab seperti anak baik, Jin Ling malah berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan cepat keluar ruangan, hal paling penting sekarang ia harus bersembunyi dari pamannya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk dimarahi dan menyiapkan argumen bahwa ia sudah bisa membuat mantra peledak. Ia melangkah cepat keluar dari rumah di pinggir dermaga, berjalan setengah berlari ke arah pintu portal lemari di ujung dermaga. Mungkin habis ini ia akan bersembunyi di taman dekat apartemen sampai makan malam tiba. Atau sampai pamannya selesai marah.

Rencananya mungkin bisa berjalan dengan lancar jika saja tiba-tiba langit terbelah dengan cahaya hijau keemasan sebelum akhirnya sesosok manusia jatuh ke dalam danau dekat dengan dermaga.

**-oOo-**

Author note:

_**Liánhuā Wù 莲花坞 **: Dermaga Teratai_

_**Qipao**_: pakaian tradisional Cina, _Qipao _merupakan bahasa Mandarin-nya, sedangkan _Chángshān _bahasa Cina Hongkong. Sama saja sebenarnya, tapi karena Jiang Cheng berasal dari pulau utama jadi pakai _Qipao_.

**Media sihir**: Daerah seperti Eropa dan Amerika di sini menggunakan sihir dengan tongkat, seperti di Harry Potter. Tapi daerah seperti Cina, biasanya menggunakan kertas mantra seperti yang di novel asli, tapi ada juga penyihir Cina yang mengadopsi tongkat sebagai media sihir, contohnya ayah-nya Jin Ling. Namun ada juga penyihir yang menggunakan hal lain sebagai media sihirnya, seperti penyihir keluarga Lan yang menggunakan alat musik, atau senjata seperti pistol atau pun pedang.

**Tingkatan sihir**: Tingkatan sihir di sini itu, semakin ahli orang tersebut pakai suatu sihir atau mantra. Mereka tidak perlu susah-susah merapalkan mantera atau nulis lingkaran mantra. Seperti Jiang Cheng yang tinggal mengayunkan tangan untuk mengangkat Jin Ling. Tapi ada beberapa sihir atau mantra khusus yang memang harus diucapkan atau dibuat secara tertulis, contohnya lagi Jiang Cheng yang mengucapkan mantra untuk menjadikan bahan-bahan obat Jin Ling menjadi bahan kue.


End file.
